I don't like her
by Greentea latte0201
Summary: Songfic. Chansol. Lee Chan, Choi Hansol, Yoon Jeonghan, Choi seungheol. BGM IU - I don't like her. GS for Chan. This is Chansol area not verkwan


Author: Lee Rana17

Cast: Lee Chan (GS), Choi Hansol, and other cast

Genre: Drama.

 **Warning! It's was a Genderswitch fanfic. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't be a plagiator! Crack pair. Typo everywhere. OOC Seventeen belong to God, Their parents, Their self, and Pledis. The Story belong to Lee Rana17**

* * *

 _Apakah dia begitu hebat?_

"Hansol, urusan kita masih belum selesai. Kau belum menjelaskan apapun tentang ini semua." Ujar Chan sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Alisnya mengkerut tak suka ketika melihat sang kekasih malah sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Dapat Chan lihat bahwa pria dengan marga Choi itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tapi, ketika mendengar suara Hansol yang tiba tiba saja melembut, kerutan dialisnya bertambah dalam. Chan tak suka. Siapa yang berani beraninya menelpon Hansol-NYA ketika disaat seperti ini? Lalu, apa itu barusan? Hansol tiba tiba merubah intonasi suaranya, dan ekspresinya ketika menjawab panggilan itu.

 _Kau bahkan lupa apa yang baru saja kau katakan dan malah memikirkan hal lain._

"Umm, tunggu sebentar Chan." Jawab Hansol melihat kearah Chan sebentar sambil menutup speaker ponselnya, lalu kembali keponselnya. "Oh, ya. Tentu aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Kapan? Bagaimana jika hari Senin nanti? Jadwalku kosong, bagaimana denganmu? Great, see you next Monday!" Itu suara Hansol yang terdengar sangat ceria sebelum mematikan sambungan obrolan tersebut.

Lalu Hansol mematikan ponselnya, dan memasukan benda itu ke saku celananya. Ia kembali melihat kearah Chan yang sudah menatapnya masam.

"Maaf soal tadi. Jadi, tadi aku sudah bicara sampai mana Chan?" Tanya Hansol tanpa ada tersiratnya nada bersalah, ia menaikan salah satu alisnya. Mungkin, jika Chan tidak sedang marah sekarang, Gadis itu pasti sedang menatapi ketampanan pria dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi itu jika Chan sedang tidak marah.

"Lupakan saja." Jawab Chan sambil menghela napas, ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya agar tidak ada satupun umpatan yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Kerutan dialisnya sudah menghilang dan tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam dari mata sipitnya.

 _Aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat wajahmu mengeras_.

" Kalau begitu, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Chan, ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya. Hansol hanya menatapnya bingung lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Chan berusaha menatap kedua bola mata Hansol. Namun, ia takut dengan jawaban yang akan Hansol katakan padanya.

"Siapa yang baru saja menelponmu?" Tanya Chan lagi sambil mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha menatap mata Hansol. Chan dapat melihat ekspresi Hansol yang tiba tiba saja berubah, padahal tadi wajahnya terlihat santai malah terkesan ceria. Tapi, semua ekspresi itu bergantikan dengan rahang Hansol yang mengeras, dengan tambahan helaan nafas pelan. Matanya terlihat gusar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chan. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menatap mata Chan yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga. Jantungnya terasa berdegup lebih cepat ketika Chan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kuharap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur." Chan mengatakan hal itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang tersirat dibibir tipisnya.

 _Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya._

 _Namun, aku benar benar tidak menyukainya_.

"Somi" ada jeda sedikit, lalu Hansol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Yang menelponku tadi adalah, Somi." Jawabnya sambil menelan salivanya yang terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Hansol dapat melihat Chan menahan nafasnya sebentar ketika mendengar nama yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Harus Hansol akui, menyebut nama tadi adalah kesalahan besar yang pernah ia ucapkan. Ia dapat melihat Chan yang tiba tiba menundukan kepalanya.

"Apakah Somi yang kau maksud itu adalah mantanmu dulu?" Chan berusaha menggapai kembali kesadarannya saat mengatakan itu. Hansol menatap Chan sebentar lalu menjawab "Ya, kau benar." Nada suara Hansol kali ini terdengar canggung.

 _Seberapa besar kau menyukainya hingga seperti ini?_

 _Seberapa besar kau mencintainya hingga seperti ini?_

"Jadi benar." Gumam Chan, dengan nada yang pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Hansol. Hansol menoleh kearah Chan lalu mulutnya langsung bergerak tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya. "Apanya yang benar?" Hansol mengerutkan alisnya, penasaran.

"Bukan apa apa, lupakan saja." Jawab Chan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ini, daripada merasa sakit yang lebih dari ini.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

" Chan!" Panggil seorang gadis berambut sebahu kearah Chan yang sedang berjalan kearah gerbang belakang. Chan menoleh dan langsung mengubah arah tujuannya, menjadi kearah Jeonghan, gadis yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Eonnie! Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapanya ceria sambil tersenyum kecil. Jeonghan mendengus kecil mendengar ucapan Chan, lalu menjawab sapaan Chan.

"Kita jarang bertemukan karna kau sibuk menyelesaikan skripsimu, agar bisa langsung disidang nanti." Kata Jeonghan sambil membuat wajah pura pura kecewa, tapi langsung tergantikan wajah cantiknya yang tersenyum. "Semangat! Kau pasti bisa disidang tahun ini. Biar kita bisa merayakan kelulusan bersama" Sahutnya sambil menepuk bahu Chan sedikit kencang.

Chan meringis kecil, lalu tertawa. "Aku akan berusaha sampai kebatas maksimalku Eonnie! Kau sih, enak tinggal menunggu hari kelulusan nanti." Ujar Chan sambil cemberut. Jeonghan malah gemas melihatnya, dan menyebabkan mahasiswi bidang kedokteran itu mencubit pipi Chan. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, sampai tiba tiba Jeonghan berdehem sedikit keras.

"Ehmm." Jeonghan menatap Chan dengan seksama, lalu mulai bertanya hal yang tidak masuk akal bagi Chan, "Jadi, kau sudah putus dengan Hansol?" Tanyanya. Chan mengerutkan alis tak mengerti, ia memang jarang bertemu dengan Hansol beberapa hari ini, tapi bukan berarti mereka sudah putus hubungan bukan? Jeonghan yang melihat ekspresi Chan pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mungkin kau bingung dari mana aku mengetahui hal ini, tapi, kemarin aku baru saja melihat Hansol berjalan bersama Somi di Mall. Chan dengar, jika kau punya masalah katakan saja padaku, pasti akan ku bantu." Jelas Jeonghan sambil meremas bahu Chan. Chan semakin tak mengerti, apa maksudnya? Setahunya hubungannya dan Hansol baik baik saja, sangat baik malahan. Dan siapa itu Somi?

"Somi?" Chan bergumam tak sadar, membuat Jeonghan melirik kearahnya.

"Ya, Jeon Somi. Mantan kekasih Hansol sebelum dia bersamamu dulu. Kau tidak mengenalnya? Kukira dia salah satu anak yang populer disini, rupanya masih ada yang belum mengenalinya." Jelas Jeonghan (lagi), mulutnya sebenarnya sudah hampir berbuih menjelaskan ini dan itu. Chan terdiam sebentar, ia berpikir cukup lama.

"Tapi aku dan Hansol baik baik saja." Ujar Chan, akhirnya membuka mulut. Sekarang, Jeonghan yang terlihat bingung setengah mati.

"Ta-tapi, ku-kukira kalian sudah berakhir?" Tanyanya tak yakin. "Kemarin, dia-maksudku Hansol, aku melihatnya berkencan lagi dengan Somi." Jeonghan mulai bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapi olehnya. Ia yakin kemarin ia melihat Hansol dan Somi sedang berkencan berdua, bahkan ia sempat melihat mereka berdua saling menyuapkan makanan.

Chan hanya diam, lalu melangkah mundur secara perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Hansol mungkin sudah berakhir. Ya, mungkin." Kata Chan sambil terus berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. "Eonnie, aku harus pulang duluan. Sampai berjumpa besok." Ujar Chan lalu membalikan tubuhnya, ia berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin menjauh dari tempat itu.

* * *

 **Flashback off**

* * *

 _Kenapa kau seperti ini?_

 _Kau bilang kau sudah melupakannya dan menghapus segala tentangnya._

 _"Chan?" Panggil Hansol tak yakin ketika melihat Chan yang sedang melmun. "Chan? Kau m_ asih disini?" Tanya Hansol sambil menyenggol sedikit tubuh mungil dedekatnya ini.

Chan tersadar dari lamunannya, ia tersentak kaget. Matanya melihat kekanan dan kiri. Hansol terkekeh dibuatnya, Pria itu mencubit gemas pipi Chan dan mengacak acak rambut gadis itu.

"Kau baik?" tanya Hansol dengan nada khawatir, ia menaruh punggung tangannya didahi Chan. "Tidak panas." Gumamnya.

"Aku baik, tentu, aku baik baik saja." Jawab Chan cepat. Gadis itu menyingkirkan tangan Hansol yang berada didahinya, lalu membuat jarak yang cukup jauh antara dirinya dan Hansol.

"Kau tidak sedang curiga padaku, bukan?" Tanya Hansol mulai mengerti situasi, "Itu semua masa lalu bahkan aku sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi, maksudku, soal hubunganku dengan Somi, kau tahu?" Hansol berusaha meyakinkan Chan sebisanya. Chan hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

 _Tapi pada kenyataanya._

 _Kau masih memeluknya dihatimu._

 _Dan masih tidak membiarkannya pergi._

* * *

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak obrolan canggung antara sepasang kekasih, Chan dan Hansol. Chan mencoba mempercayai Hansol, ia berpikir orang yang dilihat Jeonghan sebelumnya hanya mirip dengan Hansol dan Somi.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada diapartemen Hansol, lebih tepatnya apartemen Hansol dan kakaknya, Seungcheol. Jadi tentu saja apartemen ini aman, Hansol tak mungkin berani berbuat macam macam padanya, apalagi sebentar lagi adalah jam pulang kakaknya.

Chan sedang menyender dibahu Hansol. Hansol sendiri mendudukan diri disofa sambil menonton pertandingan sepak bola, sesekali tangannya mengelus kepala Chan atau membenarkan duduknya sambil menghirup aroma shampo yang Chan pakai. Tangan Chan bergerak mengambil ponsel Hansol yang berada dimeja, lalu dengan cepat dia membuka kode ponsel kekasihnya itu. Hansol sendiri asyik dengan permain para pemain sepakbola sampai tak sadar bahwa Chan sedang mengotak atik ponselnya.

Chan baru sadar bahwa selama ini ada sebuah file yang terkunci dalam ponsel Hansol. Ia lalu mencoba untuk memasukan tanggal lahir pemuda bermaga Choi tersebut, dan sukses membuka file tersebut. Mata Chan tak berkedip ketika melihat foto foto yang berada dalam file tersebut. Hansol dan Somi.

File tersebut berisi foto foto Hansol dan Somi mulai dari awal mereka pacaran, sampai sekarang yang paling baru ketika melihat tanggalnya itu sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Chan terdiam, lalu berfikir bahwa apa yang dinyatakan oleh Jeonghan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Gadis itu segera menghapus riwayat ponsel Hansol untuk hari ini, lalu menaruh kembali ponsel kekasihnya kemeja.

Chan mendudukan dirinya, lalu dengan waktu yang bersamaan bel apartemen berbunyi. Beberapa detik setelah itu terdengar suara pria yang berat mengucapkan salam.

"Hansol aku pulang" Seungcheol berteriak dari pintu masuk apartemen, lalu terdengar bunyi sepatu yang dilepas. Suara langkah kaki Seungcheol terdengar menggema diapartemen itu.

"Hai Chan, sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu." Sapa Seungcheol yang baru menyadari keberadaan Chan disitu. Chan tersenyum, lalu berdiri. Ia berlari kearah Seungcheol lalu memeluk pria itu. Seungcheol tersenyum, ia sangat menyukai sifat gadis yang berada dipelukannya sekarang. Kepribadiaan yang hangat. Sangat berbeda dari mantan mantan Hansol yang lama, terlihat angkuh, sombong, sok kalem, dan bisa dilihat sekilas bahwa mantan mantan Hansol adalah gadis yang tidak punya sopan santun. Hanya Chan yang Seungcheol anggap paling waras dari deretan kekasih Hansol selama ini.

"Oppa, aku harus pulang sekarang. Besok ada presentasi, dan aku baru ingat sekarang." Pamit Chan kepada Seungcheol, gadis itu bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Hansol lalu langsung bergegas pergi dari apartemen Choi tersebut. Oh, dan Hansol sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya sudah pulang.

* * *

 _Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?_

 _Membuatku merasa sakit._

 _Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?_

Sudah 5 hari Chan mengurung diri dirumah, dia hanya melakukan kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan dirumah. Ia bersyukur kemarin kakaknya, Lee Seokmin, sempat pulang sebentar kerumah dan memberikan bahan bahan makanan. Gadis itu tidak mau kemana pun selain tetap berada dirumahnya, menelantarkan skripsi yang sebentar lagi harus dikumpulkan (sebenarnya Chan sudah hampir menyelesaikannya, hanya perlu 1 kalimat lagi.), juga mengabaikan panggilan dan pesan pesan dari orang orang disekitarnya. Ia hanya mau bicara kepada Seokmin, bahkan ia bertingkah sangat manja kepada kakaknya itu. Ia melarang kakaknya untuk pergi bekerja, untung Seokmin bekerja diperusahaan milik keluarga Lee, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah dipecat.

Chan membuka ponselnya, ia hanya melihat pesan juga panggilan dari orang orang terdekatnya. Terlihat sekitar 67 panggilan dan 220 pesan dari Seungcheol (yang entah mengapa menelponnya dan mengiriminya pesan), 83 kali panggilan dan 479 pesan (yang Chan yakini sebagai spam) dari Jeonghan, 112 panggilan dan 900+ pesan (ini juga spam) dari Seungkwan, dan yang terakhir 11 panggilan dan 3 pesan dari Hansol, itu juga hanya pada hari pertama ia menghilang. Wow, Chan ingin menangis rasanya. Bahkan Seungcheol yang tak terlalu dekat dengannya pun lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya dibandingkan kekasihnya. Tau begini, seharusnya aku mengencani Seungcheol saja, batin Chan miris.

 _Kenapa ia memanggilmu? Padahal dia yang meninggalkanmu dengan dingin._

 _Ini membuatku merasa frustasi, melihatmu mengangkat telponnya._

* * *

Chan sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hansol hari ini. Ia bisa melihat Hansol berjalan tergesa gesa kearahnya. Raut pria itu kesal, juga terlihat masam. Chan tidak peduli lagi akan hal itu, niatnya sudah bulat. Mengakhiri hubungan ini. Hanya itu.

"Han-" "Kau kemana saja?! Mengapa kemarin kemarin kutelpon tak kau angkat?! Bagaimana bisa kau menghilang begitu saja?! Kau merepotkanku! Seungcheol hyung berulang kali meyuruhku menelponmu tahu! Dia khawatir padamu!" Bentak Hansol memotong perkataan Chan. Wajah pria itu mengeras. Chan menunduk. 'Jadi kau menelponku kemarin karna permintaan dari Seungcheol oppa? Hahaha, kau bahkan tidak perduli padaku.' Batinnya.

"Hansol-" "sebentar." Lagi, perkataan Chan terpotong lagi karena ponsel Hansol yang bergetar disakunya, menandakan pria itu menerima panggilan. Hansol hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan oleh seseorang diseberang sana, ekspresinya terlihat khawatir. Lalu, dengan segera ia memutuskan panggilan dari seberang.

"Jadi Hansol-" "Aku harus pergi." Wow, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Hansol memotong perkataan Chan dan ajaibnya Chan masih belum mengeluarkan satupun umpatan dari bibirnya. "Somi membutuhkanku, orang tuanya sedang dalam perjalanan bisinis diluar negeri. Ia sendirian, aku harus menemaninya." Lanjut Hansol.

 _Seperti yang terlihat, kau pergi melewatiku. Aku masih tetap berpenggang padamu_

Chan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hansol, berharap pria itu akan tetap disini. Namun yang ia dapati hanya perkataan 'Maaf, Somi sedang ketakutan' lalu segera berlari menuju tempat parkir, meninggalkan Chan yang berdiri sendiri dengan ekspresi kosong. Kecewa, sedih, perasaan tak adil, marah memenuhi dadanya. Ia kesal, kesal sekali hingga kekesalannya tersebut membuahkan liquid bening dari matanya.

 _Untuk itu._

 _"Aku orang yang paling bodoh"_

 _"Aku orang yang paling bodoh yang tetap menunggumu."_

"Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku juga sedang ketakutan?" Gumam Chan perlahan, ia berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku, aku takut jika pada kenyataanya kau lebih menyayangi dia, lebih mencintai dia dan lebih memilih dia dari pada aku. Aku takut, sangat takut. Tapi mengapa kau tidak mau mengerti juga? Apakah aku harus menelponmu lalu menceritakan seberapa takutnya aku kehilangan mu? Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia? Sebenarnya yang menjadi kekasihmu itu aku atau dia? Jika kau masih mencintainya kembalilah padanya, jangan menyakiti aku seperti ini. Katakan padaku, apa salahku padamu? Bukankah dia yang meninggalkanmu dahulu? Lalu mengapa kau malah membalasnya padaku?"

Pertanyaan pertanyaan tersebut terus berputar diotak Chan. Air matanya terus mengalir turun dan berlomba lomba untuk keluar. Tetesan demi tetesan air hujan turun dari langit, membasahi bumi, menjauhkan orang orang dari jalan setapak. Kecuali, Chan. Gadis itu masih berdiri sendiri dibawah derasnya hujan.

"CHAN!"

sampai seseorang memeluknya.

* * *

 _Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya._

 _Namun, aku benar benar tidak menyukainya._

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Not Real itu masih kena WB kalau mau kasih ide kuyla, lewat pm kasih sarannya.

Ini juga gegara dengerin lagunya IU yang judulnya sama dengan judul fanfic ini 'I don't like her' ntah kenapa suka bikin cerita dimana Hansol ama Chan ga bisa bersatu, padahal aku tuh salah satu Chansol shipper. Kalo ditanya kenapa Somi? Beberapa carat masih ingetkah, yang aa Enon diship shipin sama Somi Cuma gegara sama sama Half blood (nyasar) ya gitu deh, aku tuh nentang keras tau.

Udah ah, cape ngetik ini. Jadi **Mind to Review?** Atau mau request? Kuylah open request ini.


End file.
